Life Is Like A Box Of Garlic
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky is in college and finds himself interested in someone he never thought he would. But since when is Dave's life ever easy? Two OCs. Completely AU. Rated T. I do not own Glee. Characters - Dave, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HELLO EVERYBODY! Well, here we go again – a new story idea! And no, I'm not abandoning my other stories. THIS one has been in my head for a few months and I had to let it escape! LOL!**

 **So your in for a treat with this one! LOL! Dave's in college and he comes across a boy that he NEVER thought he'd be interested in! So, of course there's drama and angst and humor and more drama and more angst and…..well, U get the picture!**

 **And with a cast of Glee characters by his side, we see Dave come into his own and you can meet my OC, Carter. I think you'll like him! LOL!**

 **Here is everyone that will be featured in this story. In no particular order.-**

 **Dave Karofsky**

 **Carter (My OC)**

 **Gia (My OC)**

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **Rachel Berry**

 **Finn Hudson**

 **Brittany Pierce**

 **Quinn Fabray**

 **Blaine Anderson**

 **Santana Lopez**

 **More maybe added later.**

 **So ENJOY! And please leave kind reviews.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

Chapter 1

.

"-can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Dave's eyes popped open. Panting and wiping off sweat beads from his forehead, he pulled the covers off his hot body and swung his legs to the floor. After he caught his breath, he looked over at his clock – 6:52AM. Early. Early as usual. After he collected himself, he stood up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Why does that nightmare always stop there?" he muttered.

After he left the bathroom, he forgot to wash his hands. Swearing under his breath, he returned and began washing them. As he was doing this, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Little had changed in his physical appearance since passing his **GED** two years prior. He still had those same hazel eyes and round face. He needed a shave and possibly a shower but he didn't want to bother with it.

"I'll just go into work like this." Dave said to his reflection. "I don't look _THAT_ bad."

He chuckled. After that, he ate a hasty breakfast, thinking he could always sneak something at the diner. And when that was done, he glanced at the clock – 7:20AM. After a five-minute walk, he'd arrive for his first day at his new job.

The Violation Diner was located at the corner of 15th Avenue and High Street – the heart of Ohio State University's Campus District. And as Dave left his dorm room (locking the door, of course), Dave took a deep breath before he began his trek. He looked up into a cloudless sky and the sun could've easily blinded him had he been traveling east. But he wasn't.

The walk was over before he knew it. Tiny, little butterflies of anxiety crept into his belly as it does to everyone on the first day of a new job. There were tons of things to adjust to and people to get along with. How he ever convinced the guy who interviewed him for that job that he was qualified to be a waiter and a short-order cook baffled him. But it worked. Dave was an employee at Violation Diner.

Dave opened the door of the diner and was greeted with everything he expected – sounds of silverware clanging on plates, employees doing this and that, a 'thank you' from the redheaded girl running the cash register. Typical sounds and smells would be his typical day of his typical job in any typical city.

Pretty typical actually.

Dave walked over to the cashier girl and quickly glanced at her nametag.

"Hi Gia. I'm Dave."

She didn't look up, still filing paper bills in their specific trays. "Hi. CanIhelpyou?"

"Ummm, I'm Dave." No response. "The new guy."

Finally, Gia looked up. "Hi Dave." She resumed her work.

"Ummmm, so Gia, should I-?"

"Wait!"

Dave stopped talking. He could see she was mouthing numbers as she counted her drawer. Suddenly, she slammed her hands on the table.

"Dammit! I lost count!" After a quick glare at The New Guy, she began counting again.

"Oh!" Dave began. "I'm sorr-"

"Shhhhh."

Dave stood motionless, terrified to make a sound. Of course, the diner didn't bother to give her silence. Customers ate and laughed and raised their empty glasses, wanting more orange juice or whatever. As he looked around, he could see a fellow student from his calculus class. He nodded and waved. After that, Dave spotted other co-workers busing tables and waiting on customers. And just as he was about turn his attention back to Gia, he noticed another co-worker emerging from the kitchen.

This one caught his eye. He was progressive from top to bottom – earrings, noserings, and an array of jewelry all over his thin body. This boy's blond hair almost reached his shoulders and he was just so darn skinny. He was nearly as skinny as Kur-

Dave shook his head and returned his attention to Gia who was _STILL_ counting bills. He forced himself to be patient but couldn't help notice that he had been standing there for nearly a minute.

"I can't," Gia suddenly began, startling Dave a little, "really count my friggin' drawer with you standing there."

"Oh. Sorry." Dave took a step back and whirled around. A family enjoying a nice breakfast together caught his eye. The mother and father were trying to explain to their two daughters the fine art of scrambled eggs. He could tell the girls weren't getting it, but that didn't deter the parents at all. A little appreciative smile crossed Dave's face as he watched the scene unfold before him. A dash of envy crossed his heart.

 _IT MUST BE NICE TO HAVE CHILDREN,_ Dave thought. He didn't tell anyone, but the idea of _NOT_ having a family, in the traditional sense, hurt him. Dave had long ago accepted his sexuality, but the portion of the American Dream that included a wife and children never really left him. Instead, Dave accepted that IF children were to ever come into his life, it wouldn't be like a Hallmark card. _HE_ would define it.

He slowly turned in place and noticed that blond boy again. The boy looked bored as he bused tables here and there. But this time, he was closer to Dave and the boy's blue eyes sparkled in the early morning sunshine. And as he finished clearing a table, he looked up and they made eye contact.

Peace. There was an infinite feeling of serenity that emanated from this boy's eyes and Dave was entranced.

"Carter!"

The voice came from the kitchen. Immediately, the boy yanked his eyes away from Dave and he made a beeline towards the kitchen. Dave watched the boy named Carter walk past him. And as he did so, Carter passed Gia.

"You're off by two cents." Carter teasingly said to Gia.

"Shut up." Gia said with a smile as Carter did the same.

"Ready, Dave?" Gia asked. Carter, whose hand was pressed on the kitchen door, stopped when she said his name. A second later, he vanished into the kitchen.

And David Karofsky began his foray into the world of food customer service.

.

"You screwed up again, Dave!"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I know you are, _DAVE_. But listen – you gotta get this right!"

"I know, I know."

"Just…just _LISTEN_ , OK?"

"OK."

.

 _ **A half hour passed.**_

.

"Dammit Dave! You did it _AGAIN_!"

"I did?"

"Yeah! Look!"

Pause. "Oh, yeah."

"'Oh, yeah.'"

"I'm really sorry."

"Look. Just get it right THIS time. OK?"

"OK. I will."

.

 _ **Two hours passed.**_

.

"This is the last friggin' time or you're out the door!"

"I don't understand how this happened! I really am trying!"

Sigh. "OK. Here's how you do it…"

.

 _ **A half hour passed.**_

.

"Dave, I think I have to let you go."

"No! Please! I'll try harder. I really will."

"Look, Dave. Some people aren't meant-"

"He didn't do it."

This came from someone else. Both Dave and his supervisor looked over to see Carter standing nearby. Dave looked at him wondrously while his supervisor was immediately suspicious.

"Carter, you were in the kitchen at the time-"

"He didn't do it." Carter repeated.

"Oh? So, how do you explain why alllllllll the waitresses are behind with their orders when _DAVE_ 's orders were-"

"Because I got them out of order."

Dave watched and possibly swooned at hearing Carter's beautiful tenor voice, a sound that was so foreign to this environment. He saw that Carter was defending him – and didn't know why. But the supervisor was _NOT_ pleased.

" _YOU_ got them out of order."

"Yes, that's correct."

"You couldn't have."

"I did."

"There's no way."

"I did."

"Look, Carter. Whatever you're trying to pull-"

"Look. I'll show you." Carter turned and briskly walked towards the table where paper orders were transferred to and from the kitchen. He grabbed the small stack that was there and came immediately back.

"See?" Carter said, showing the supervisor the pile. " _THESE_ were placed on the table." The supervisor looked at them and then right back up to Carter. "You see, when we get the orders in the kitchen, we _SEE_ when and _WHO_ brings them to us." The supervisor's head snapped up. "And I could _SEE_ when these were ordered. And," Carter glanced at Dave and then _WINKED_ , "I could tell that you put Dave's orders…out of order."

"I did not!"

"Well, who else would?"

The supervisor said nothing.

"So," Carter casually continued, " _YES_ I placed the orders correctly…after you mixed them up."

" _I DID NOT!"_

"Well, who else would?" Carter repeated.

The supervisor huffed and didn't say a word.

"Now," Carter began, taking a step towards them and lowering his voice, "you wouldn't be trying to give Dave a hard time on his first day because _HE_ will graduate and you didn't-"

"Shut your mouth, Carter!"

The blond half-smiled and looked at Dave. "Looks like you got your job back." And with that, Carter left. He placed the orders back on the table and retreated into the kitchen.

And in awe, Dave watched him go. He was a little stunned and looked back at the supervisor, who was not happy at all.

"I'm…I'm on to you, Dave!"

And with _THAT_ , the supervisor left, slamming his apron on the table and banging the kitchen door open. And as the door slowly closed, Dave could see the bullying supervisor retreat to his office. Dave just stood there, surprise formed on his face. That's when Carter reappeared and slowly walked towards him.

"That…supervisor," Carter began, coming to a stop in front of Dave, "likes to test people on their first day. But in _YOUR_ case," he lowered his voice, "he hates it when you're a good student. And I figured out that you are…right?" Dave open-mouthed nodded. "Thought so."

If there was one thing about Dave Karofsky that Carter was quickly figuring out, it was that not very many people in Dave's life do right by him. And Carter simply stared at him, waiting for the big boy to say something. When all Dave could do was continue that shocked, open-mouthed stare, Carter took action.

"You're welcome."

Dave shook his head. "I just…I mean…" He relaxed his facial features. "You didn't have to do that."

A little surprised, Carter said, "You sure do have a funny way of thanking people for being nice to you and making sure you get a fair shake." Then, he ornily smiled. "You know – for saving your ass."

Dave's eyes widened. "Oh no! I was getting to that. And I _AM_ grateful. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"No problem." Carter said with a golden smile. "I just don't like it when the boss plays head games."

"You're telling me!" Dave said with a laugh that was soon matched by Carter. The shared laugh was just what Dave needed, given his frustration over the last few hours. And he realized that Carter's laugh was awe-inspiring – his laugh sounded like he was singing. Soon, their laughs died down.

"I like you." Carter abruptly said. "So, it's no problem." Again, Carter smiled.

"You…you don't even _KNOW_ me!"

"Oh I know! I just... I don't know. You seem awesome. And we _NEED_ an awesome guy like you here. You'll help make days bearable here. Soooo," Again, Carter ornily smiled, "I saved your job. And you're right – we don't know each other." Then, Carter stood erect and stuck his hand out. "Lets change that! I'm Carter!"

Dave shook his hand and was just about to say his name when Carter suddenly interrupted.

"Lemme guess… Hmmmmmm….."

Dave smiled, hands still connected.

"Ummmmmmmm…. I _KNOW_ it rhymes with save….." Dave laughed out loud. "Ummmmm…..I don't know. What's your name?"

Dave's laughter became giggles. He firmly gave one more handshake before pulling his hand out.

"I don't know, Carter. You tell me!"

"Wait. You're in college and you don't even know your first name?!"

Silly, boyish, and extreme laughter exploded out of their mouths! Others around them looked at them as if they were from another planet. But the boys didn't care. Who would?

"You've got a great sense of humor, Carter."

"That's right I do! And I'm glad to finally meet you, Stephanie!"

The boys could hardly stand up anymore! They were holding on to their bellies as they laughed and every single person was watching them. And again, they just didn't care.

"SO…my last name…I mean, _STEPHANIE_ 's last name is Karofsky. Yours?"

"Kar-…?

"Kar…off…skee."

"Karofsky. That's a mouthful. Russian?"

"Yup. My ancestors are from Russia. And what's your last name, Carter?"

"Dave Karofsky... You're nosy, Dave! I knew I liked you! You're going to fit in just fine here!"

And with that, Carter started walking back towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Dave called out. "What's your last name?"

And just as Carter pushed the kitchen door open, he turned back towards Dave, winked, and went inside.

Dave just chuckled. "The little brat."

.

After that, work was a breeze. Dave had no trouble at all picking up all the nuances of his job. He got so good that he no longer needed a trainer when taking orders. Customers marveled at his skill to retain their orders, even with specifics – 'light salt', 'sour cream on the side', 'only fresh guacamole, young man'. Whatever the situation, he handled it. And well. So well in fact that his supervisor was even impressed.

So was Carter. Unbeknownst to Dave, Carter was stunned at Dave's ability to pick up the job so quickly. He was convinced he'd done the right thing, protecting Dave's job. And he was right.

Dave thought so too. Every time he went to pick up his orders, Carter served the meals, regardless if he was the cook or not. And every time, fresh smiles and even nervous glances were exchanged. In fact, Dave was having a good time. No customers complained and his tip pocket was extremely full.

All too soon though, Dave's shift was coming to an end. He had a brief conversation with his supervisor, who reluctantly told Dave he did a good job. Dave thanked a busboy for his help and thanked Gia with much more gusto. She was surprised and flattered. Dave surmised she misread his eagerness and kindness.

Finally, he thanked Carter. Unfortunately, Carter was busy and couldn't give him the attention he deserved. So, once again, Carter took charge.

"Get your phone out, Dave." Carter said, his hands filled with five plates of freshly prepared food.

With a confused look on his face, Dave did as he was told.

"Take down this-" he looked up Gia, who just arrived at the serving table.

"This guy's meatloaf is cold, he said."

"No, it's not."

"I'm just telling you what he said, doofus!" She dropped the plate the table and left.

"Dammit, Gia! Get back here! Two of these plates are for you!"

Gia didn't come back.

"Dammit." Carter muttered, slumping a little. Dave hated what he was seeing and HE decided to take action.

"Here." Dave said, extending his arms. "Gia's got table twelve? I'll take them."

"Dave, you're off your shift."

"So? Gimme the plates."

"Dave, you don't really have-"

"Dammit, Carter!" The cook was stunned at the sudden outburst. Dave shook his head. "Just gimme Gia's plates." And then, Dave lowered his voice. "I've got ya'."

Eyes connected for just a brief moment until protocol took over. Almost without thinking, Carter extended his left arm. Dave took the plates and quickly left the kitchen. After a few seconds, Dave returned, only to see that Carter hadn't moved. But Dave also noticed something else – Carter was wiping away a smile.

The bell rang. Another plate was done. And Carter still had two more orders on his arm. Frustrated, Carter took a step towards Dave.

"6-1-4."

"What?"

"Get your cell phone out!"

"Oh, OK." Dave pulled his cell phone out and opened it up. "6-1-4…?"

"5-5-5"

"5…5…5"

"4-1"

"4…1…"

"9-8"

"9…8."

"That's my number."

"Well, I kinda figured."

"Smart ass."

Dave looked up at the ornery smile on the blond boy's face and smiled. If they had more time, they might've appreciated the moment longer. But, duty called.

"Now, go home." Carter began. "And don't think about this place until tomorrow morning."

"You got it."

They looked at each other for a moment longer until the feeling in the kitchen could only be described as 'kind of awkward.' Dave cleared his throat, nodded to Carter, and left Violation Diner.

During the short walk home, Dave was proud. He'd done well on his first day on the job, despite the supervisor's attempt at being a bully. Darkly humorous thoughts filled his mind – _HE_ could do a better job at being a bully than that stupid supervisor ever could. Regardless, Dave smiled.

He approached his dorm room door was just about to put the key in the lock when his cell phone buzzed. Dave pulled out the cell phone and read the text –

 **U gonna quit now? Lol!**

Dave smiled and didn't respond. He didn't have to. His actions at the diner spoke for themselves. Smile intact, he opened the door and prepared for his afternoon classes. However, something did surprise him – he discovered he couldn't wait to go back to work the next day.

Dave's smile widened.

.

 **AN: SO... Should I continue? Do you all like this? Have a great day!- ILOVES MESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all sooooooo MUCH for your reviews and for so much love on the first chapter! LOL! That makes me even happier THAN I THOUGHT I COULD EVER BE! X3**

 **I didn't expect that! Lol :)**

 **So this chapter has A LOT of your favorite Latina, Ms. Santana Lopez. She and Dave have some catching up to do.**

 **ENJOY! Please review. Please be kind. Thank you sooooo MUCH!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 2**

"-are nothing but a scared-!"

"Do not push me, Hummel!"

"-you so scared of?"

"Then get out of my face!"

"-dig on chubby boys, dig on chubby boys, dig on chubby boys, dig on-!"

 _ **Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**_

Dave slammed his hand on his alarm. He was never so grateful that his alarm went off. In a weird way, he was glad that his nightmares, _IF_ he was going to have them, happened just before he woke up. His precious alarm clock ended the madness. Dreamily, he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Then, David Karofsky began his day – shower, shit, shave. Breakfast, teeth brushing, keys. 'Bye!', 'Later, Douche!', 'See ya', asshole!' And that was it. Dave's ordinary afternoon was about to begin in his ordinary way. Every ordinary day.

At this hour, campus was still waking up. Administrative and Department offices were opening, students here and there were walking to their classes, sipping coffee and looking depressed, and the sun was peeking behind tall buildings.

The Oval Mall, the center of the country's largest land grant university, needed a mow. But that didn't stop some students from lounging there, reading books, composing texts, and kissing their partners. Dave had his left hand in his khaki's pocket and his other cradled his calculus book.

Soon, he reached University Hall – a massive, historic structure that was one of the first buildings when the university was established. He walked up the steps and entered the building. Instantly, air conditioned air hit him and made him shiver. Even though it was an Indian summer, the cool air wasn't needed – yet. But getting a head start on heat is always a good idea. Plus, it was always prudent to be wasteful.

Dave dipped his head and smiled a little at his stupid joke. His class was on the first floor and he was almost the first student to arrive. Dave found his seat, settled his textbook and notebook on the desk, and quite suddenly, his cell phone vibrated.

Curiously, he opened it up and read the text –

 _ **Guess who, loser?**_

With furrowed eyebrows, Dave thought for a moment. Whoever it was, they knew his cell number and seemed to know him. Not that he was a 'loser' or anything, but that insult is often meant as a greeting. The English language can be so confusing. Dave quickly typed the response –

 _ **dont know and dont care…loser**_

He put his cell phone away, hoping against hope that no more texts would arrive. It didn't last long. He got a reply.

 _ **Look 4 me when ur done with class**_

NOW, Dave was a little creeped out. He tried his best to ignore it as more and more students arrived for class. And just when he considered a response, the professor walked in.

Class began.

And as the professor began explaining the importance of cosigns and partials, Dave completely forgot about the texts.

.

Backpack over his shoulder, Dave opened the door, leaving University Hall.

"About friggin' time!"

Dave looked down and immediately smiled. "Santana! You bitch!"

He ran down the steps and the two clasped each other tightly. They held on to each other for a long, long while, both with goofy smiles on their faces. Her feet were even lifted off the sidewalk momentarily. Then, after he put her back down, Dave put his hand on the back of her hair.

"God, I missed-"

"Hey! Not the hair!"

Dave laughed out loud and let go, taking a step back. "Still hot as hell, Santana!"

"Don't I know it!"

More laughter. More white teeth. More _SHEER_ happiness from the two.

"What are you doing here, San?"

"What? I can't go to school here too?"

Dave's eyes widened. "You enrolled?!"

"Yuuuup!"

He laughed out loud! "Oh, that's so cool, San!"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let Britt come here without me."

Dave's eyes widened even more, if it were possible. "Britt's here too?!"

She melodramatically rubbed her pinky in her ear. "Yes, Your Loudness."

"Oh my God! That's so fucking cool!"

"Yeah, well, I could've _TOLD_ you that had you given me your new cell phone number _BEFORE_ you left Lima."

Dave quickly looked apologetic. "Oh, well, that… You see, my dad got a new cell phone plan. And when he-"

"Lame."

"-got it, I couldn't remember everybody's number. So I asked-"

"Laaaame."

"-Kurt and Rachel to forward my new number to-"

"Laaaaaaaame!"

"-everyone and do you always have to interrupt?"

"I do when you're being…" she took a deep breath and was just about to scream that very same 'L' word when Dave covered her mouth!

Fresh volleys of laughter had the two silly college students doubled over!

"You!" Dave started, trying to catch his breath. "You are such a bitch!"

"Well, like I told you our junior year, the only straight I am is a-"

Dave chorused with her, "Straight up bitch!"

More smiles and laughter. They were just so darn happy to see each other!

"Well, do you have any classes today?"

"Later." Santana pulled her schedule from her pants pocket. "I've got chemistry at 4 o'clock."

Dave glanced at his cell phone. "Well, it's 1:30 right now. Coffee?"

"Yeeeeeesss!"

"Cool! Let's go!"

Arm-in-arm, the two gay college students left University Hall and walked across the Oval.

.

Bernies was probably going to survive a nuclear blast. The basement bar and restaurant, a long-time hip place for local bands and progressive students, was practically an institution in and of itself. Long considered comfortable and a dive, Bernies was the perfect spot for the two to have a conversation – dark, dirty, dilapidated, decrepit…and darn right appropriate.

They sat down at the bar. Santana started to order a Coke when Dave interrupted with 'two Cokes, please'.

"I don't need the chivalry act, Karofsky."

"Well, too bad Lopez."

Dave smiled and Santana nodded. Around them, many patrons were sitting alone, either studying or rapidly typing on their cell phones. Bernies was ideal for just chilling out, eating overpriced sandwiches and hearing chairs squeak on the concrete floor. The place appealed to Dave the first time he went there and it was growing on Santana. Of course, she was probably reading his mind too.

"Don't go out much, do ya'?"

"Ummm, I don't know. I guess."

"If your answer _HAD_ to include 'I guess', you don't go out much."

"So what if I don't?"

She turned towards him. "Dave! We're in _COLLEGE_. Partying is a way of life."

Dave let his voice dip a little. "Not for me."

"Oh noooooo."

"What?"

"Please, oh please, oh pleeeease don't go into The Karofsky Funk."

"Ohhhh, shut up, Saaaan!"

Their Cokes swiftly arrived. She took a sip of hers but Dave dipped the straw up and down in his.

"I'm just sayin'," the Latina began, "that you need to live a little!"

"I'm livin'."

"You're surviving. Big difference."

"Is it so wrong that many times, I spend my Saturday nights studying?"

" _YES_!"

Dave pulled the straw out with his thumb over the end. He then let go and the Coke in the straw flowed back into his glass. He repeated this. And repeated it. And repeated it again.

With annoyed sigh, Santana yanked the straw out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Listen, Karofsky. _YOU_ need to get out more."

"Why?"

Santana's head rolled around and stopped, glaring at him. "Are…are we seriously having this discussion?"

"What discussion?"

"Oh Dios Mios." Santana situated herself in her seat, just a hair closer to him. "Do you seriously expect me… _AND YOU…_ to believe that the only boy you've ever kissed is Kurt Hummel?"

Dave let his head drop. "I told you I never wanted to talk about that again."

"And I wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't a Code Red Emergency."

"San! There's no…! OK, look. I'm fine. I'm studyi-"

"No, you're not."

Dave chuckled in disbelief. "I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

He chuckled again. "OK, this oughta be good. And why am I-?"

"Because of this." She looked at him with a sudden, fiery intensity that shook him to the core. She leaned closer and Dave prepared himself to hear something incredible…

"Don't you get tired of masturbating?"

Dave turned away as Santana half-smiled. "Saaaaaan!"

"Dave, we're only young once."

"You're acting like I'm _TRYING_ to be a hermit!"

"Aren't you?"

"No!"

"And you don't mind being alone on Friday nights?"

"No!"

"And Saturday nights?"

"No!"

"And Sun-?"

" _NO_!"

"And lying to me?"

"No-!"

Her trick worked. Dave didn't like that one bit.

"That wasn't funny, San."

"God, you're easy Dave."

"Look," Dave began, a heavy sigh just around the corner. "San, I'm focused on making my scholarship…worth it." Santana's friendship with Dave taught her one very important fact – whenever Dave talked about worthiness, she knew it always led to the same place.

"Your dad will _ALWAYS_ be proud of you, Dave."

"Well, remember," Dave took a sip of his Coke. "You weren't there…for everything I put him through."

"I didn't make it easy for my parents either."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! And you _KNOW_ a lot of what I put my parents through."

"How are they? I mean, are they-?"

"Don't change the subject, Karofsky."

"Dammit." He muttered. They half-smiled at each other before he continued. "When I was bullyi…" Dave unnecessarily cleared his throat. "When I got in trouble at McKinley…suspended a couple of times, kicked off the football team once and reinstated…" He twirled his straw and she quickly mimicked the action. "And then…e-expelled, you and I weren't friends then."

Santana said nothing.

"The expulsion was the last straw, so to speak, for him." He shook his head very slowly. "You didn't see the look of disappointment on his face." She watched the way his cheeks twitched when he talked about things like this, but otherwise, gave him the peace to continue. So, he did. "Instead of yelling, throwing the newspaper or anything light around the room, he just got quiet. Reeeal quiet."

"I didn't know any of this." Santana quietly said.

"That's because I've never told _ANYONE_."

Suddenly aware of the importance of this revelation, she turned in her chair to face him, awarding him all of her attention. She nodded, an urge for him to go on.

"So, like I said, he just got real quiet. He didn't even discipline me. He just…went around the house almost as if I wasn't there."

"The Silent Treatment, huh?" she asked.

"No. Not really. Not _EXACTLY_. It was more like…like…" Dave finally let out that long sigh. "I don't know."

Around them, a few patrons left, waving goodbye to other students. The jukebox rock music blared, cigarette smoke hung in the air, and two former McKinley students got closer to each other.

Suddenly, Dave darkly chuckled.

"It might've been a good thing I was outed."

"How in the world-?"

"That was when my dad started talking to me again."

"Ohhhh."

"His 'Dad' button must've been pressed because he actually _TALKED_ to me."

"He did?"

"Yeah." He looked down. "He basically protected me…from my mom."

"Your mom?!" She thoughtfully looked away and then, with recognition, her jaw dropped and she looked back at him. "You mean…?"

"Yeah. The 'You're Gonna Burn in Hell' mother."

"Oh my God…"

"Yeah…"

As if on cue, they took a big gulp of courage from their glasses. And as Dave expected, it was the braver one of the two (from his point-of-view) that spoke up.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked with such foreign sincerity that Dave became nervous.

"I am…now."

A long, tense moment passed. Both were lost in incredibly painful memories. Dave had his head bowed and Santana looked straight ahead, watching Dave in the bar's mirror. Suddenly, both of her hands slapped on the bar!

"That's it." Santana announced.

"What's it?"

 _"THAT's_ the biggest reason."

"Reason for what?"

" _YOU_ and I are going out this weekend."

"Santana, I have to study-"

"No, you don't."

"Santana! I have a _HUGE_ -"

"I'll bet you do, but I don't really wanna know."

"Saaaan!"

"Listen to me, Karofsky. _YOU_ and I are going out this weekend. You _NEED_ to get out and live! You can impress your dad in _ANY_ number of ways! Hell, you may already be impressing him just by surviving his wife!"

"That's," Dave warningly said, "my mother you're talking about."

"Exactly! Dave! You survived high school. You survived being outed." She began numbering on her fingers, extending the first two and started speaking again extending the third. "You probably have loans and grants to pay for school, even though your parents could probably afford your tuition! You probably have _GREAT_ grades! You're good looking! You're _SURVIVING ON YOUR OWN!"_ She paused, wide-eyed and slightly out of breath. _"DO YOU REALLY NEED ME TO GO ON?!"_

Dave said nothing.

"Dave," Santana began, much calmer and almost maternal, "he _IS_ proud of you. He _IS_."

Dave kept his head down and boyishly asked, "How can you be sure?"

"Because…" she touched his arm. "I am."

His head snapped up only to be greeted by the very first time he saw her incredibly sweet face.

"S-Saaaaan! Thank-!"

"Oh, shut up, Karofsky."

Dave chuckled and wiped his right eye. "Oh, alright."

"And I'll _TAKE_ that 'oh, alright' as a sign that you're going out with me this weekend. And you _KNOW_ I won't take no for an answer."

Dave didn't say anything. Instead, with gratitude in his eyes, he just stared at her, watching as she took her hand off his arm.

"So, who else will go with us?" Dave asked.

Santana hid her girlish excitement. "I don't know. Everyone I know is either out of town or with their girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Know anyone at work who likes to party?"

Dave momentarily closed his eyes, bracing for _THIS_ part of the discussion.

"Maybe one. At work."

"Do tell, do tell." She sipped her Coke.

"His name is Carter."

"Cliché."

"Saaaan!"

"What's he-?" She paused and then her eyes widened. Dave audibly groaned. "Ooooooh, is he on our team?"

"San."

"Is he cute?"

"Saaaan."

"Does he have an oh so dreamy smile?"

"Saaaaaaan!"

"Does he have a cute butt?"

"SAN!"

"Dave, just answer the questions and I'll stop."

"No, you won't."

"OK. You got me there." She sipped her Coke and Dave took a deep breath. "But is he?"

"Is he what?"

"Dios mios, for a smart guy you sure can be dumb."

"Ah Christ, Lopez! What do you want?"

She realized she was pushing past his patience limits. So, she eased up. "Is he nice?"

He paused, thoughtfully. "Yeah. He's pretty cool. He helped me not get fired today."

"Today?!"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"So, he's helped you out before?"

"No. Today was my first day." He pounded on his chest. "You are looking at the newest waiter at Violation Diner at 15th and High Street."

"Violation Diner! What a name!"

"Yeah…"

"Soooooo….?"

"Soooo…what?"

"Is he gay?"

Dave looked away for a moment and without looking at her said, "I don't know. But he's pretty cool." She watched him as he thought. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Dave added, "But I've only just met him! I can't just go up to him and say, 'hey buddy – wanna go out to the Out-R-Inn with my pals'?"

"Yes you can!" Santana greedily said. "Yes you can! And do it just like that. I'll bet he'll be impressed."

"Or freaked."

"That could work too."

Pause. "M-maybe."

Santana was onto his possible interest in going to a bar with Carter and decided a different tactic.

"So, what's that place you said?"

"Out-R-Inn."

"What's it like?"

"Typical campus bar. Kinda cool."

Santana sipped her Coke. After she swallowed, she held the straw in her teeth, chewing on it like a girl. Music continued to play on the jukebox and it seemed like a few people left Bernies. She released the straw and didn't notice that Dave had a little smile on his face.

"So, that's what we do."

"What?"

"You, me, and Carter. Out-R-Inn. _THIS_ Saturday night."

"Well, that's if he's free-" Dave stopped and shook his head. "San, I just met the guy!"

"Oh, shut it, Karofsky! I've decided that's what we're going to do and that's final."

Dave said nothing.

"What about Club 20?" She asked.

"What's that?"

"Dave, it's a campus gay bar."

"Never heard of it."

Her eyes automatically widened. "Never. Heard. Of. IT?!"

"Believe it or not," Dave shifted a little in his seat, "I don't know every single place in this town-"

"But it's a place _WE_ can go."

"We can go to the Out-R-"

"Daaaaave!"

She rarely said his name in this way. This was more…friendly. Santana-style. And when she did this, she was being a normal, caring friend. Again, Santana-style.

"Lemme guess," Dave began, his index finger grazing his chin, "you wanna go there the following weekend."

She nodded.

"And then we go there the following weekend?"

She vigorously nodded.

"Geez, San. Anymore nodding and that hair of yours is gonna fall out."

"Well," She leaned closer to him. "We're gonna go out with this new boy toy of yours-" He started to interrupt her, but she just got louder. "And _THEN_ , we'll go to Club 20."

Dave said nothing, astonishing her. The music shifted to another thumping, hard rock song and her thoughts, oddly enough, drifted away. Dave, ever intoned to her quirks, noticed.

 _SOMETHING'S BOTHERING HER,_ Dave thought. _AND I'M NOT ENOUGH OF A DISTRACTION ANYMORE._

Dave heavily sighed. He reached for another straw across the bar and placed it in his drink. Then he turned towards her and faced her directly – he'd had enough.

"Alright Santana. What's going on?"

Her whole demeanor changed. She never would admit it, but in that tiny soft spot of her allegedly cold, black heart, Dave Karofsky was firmly nestled there.

"I'm…"

"Out with it, San."

"Shut up! I am!"

Dave went silent. And when she realized she was in control of THIS part of the conversation, she opened up – a little.

"I'm…scared."

"Scared? You?"

"Yes, Karofsky! I'm…!" she cleared her throat. "scared."

"Of what?" Dave asked softly.

"E-everyone."

Dave blinked. Twice. "Ummm, you're like the baddest-"

"I know that!" She reached for her own straw and twirled it in the air like a baton. "I'm… You're on a scholarship, right?"

"Right."

"For sports?"

"Well, partially. I'm also on scholarship for my-"

"Good grades."

"Yes."

"Congratulations." She didn't say this very enthusiastically.

"Santana?" It was just a one-word question. And it was simple. _TOO_ simple. And years ago when Dave realized that he was only one of the two people in her life that Santana could emotionally get close to, he realized that he and Brittany Pierce were very lucky.

She didn't respond very quickly. In fact, she didn't respond at all. So, Dave did what all teddy bear-like friends should do – he scooted closer and offered his body for support, if needed. But she didn't do that. Her body _DID_ gravitate towards his, but that's as far as it got.

"I just don't know-!"

Suddenly, the song changed to a much louder one. Angrily, she turned towards the bartender.

"Hey! Hey barkeep!"

The bartender, who was reading a graphic novel, waited until he finished his page before slowly looking up at her.

"Can you turn this piece of shit music down?"

Never taking his eyes off her, he reached behind him and turned the dial down from 10 to 9. Not much of a difference but she got what she wanted.

"Thanks. And _IF_ we order another round, don't put too much spit in them!"

He chuckled and returned to his novel.

Meanwhile, Dave just stared at her, his grin completely intact.

"What? At least it's not the Muzak version of _**MUSKRAT LOVE."**_

Dave laughed out loud for an instant before returning his attention to her. And when the ambiance and timing was right, Santana needed reminding that he would listen to her.

"Santana? Go ahead."

"Oh…yeah."

And _STILL_ , Santana didn't speak. Dave didn't press either. Instead, he looked around the bar and his eyes widened almost instantly. He hadn't realized that nearly everybody had left! Besides them, there was the graphic novel-reading bartender and a graphic novel-reading nerd in the corner. That's it. It was a bit unnerving to be so isolated in a public place – especially when it felt so sudden. Of course it wasn't but it felt that way to Dave. The music droned on and on with it's almost mindless rock beats and Santana abruptly looked sullen.

He completely focused on her, noticing how even in the darkened light of the dingy bar, her hair shined like onyx. Dave surmised that she took vigilant care of it and had it recently cut. He almost wished he were straight just so he could stroke it and get turned on. But why wish for something that cannot happen?

Just as he was about to keep a closer, bodyguard-like watch over her, she suddenly said, "You know, it's hard to concentrate when you're staring at me."

"Sorry," Dave dutifully said, "I just can't get over your overwhelming beauty."

She groaned. "Oh dear God."

Dave sniggered and then, with a touch of seriousness, said, "I'm just trying to-"

"I know what you're trying to do." This was said with such disturbing quietness that Dave almost asked her to repeat it.

"San?"

"You're all so smart…"

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, you are too. And I know-"

"Hey." This voice came from the bar. It was Mr. Graphic Novel. "We're closin' up."

"Closing up?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," he bluntly said, "We close in the afternoon 'cause it's so dead in here. We're closin' in five minutes." He left.

"I gotta hit the head," Dave announced, standing up. "And then, we'll go somewhere and finish this conversation."

"I'll be here." Santana said. "Oh! And TMI."

Dave laughed and left. He was gone less than five minutes. And when Dave returned, only Mr. Graphic Novel remained.

Santana was gone.

.

 **AN: Thank you for reading more to come! Have a Nice Day-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE. :)**

 **Update: Hello Everyone! :) Thank you all so much for reviewing and following and favoriting!** **:) I just wanted to update this because I can't answer the reviews I have been recieving. I'm currently taking a mini break from writing at the moment. Its not a long break. I'll be back, I promise. :) I have ideas for this story. I like to take my time. I'm so sorry its taking a while, I am not doing it on purpose. Anyway again, thank you ALL for the support it means the world to me. :) I will update as soon as I can. :) Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone!**

 **Surprise! I am back with this story again! Lol! ;)**

 **So sorry this took a while to post. But its here now! Lol :)**

 **So in this chapter we see Dave, Carter, and Gia learning about each other. :)**

 **Santana, Brittany, Finn, Blaine and Kurt are mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Song us "Cough Syrup" by Young The Giant. I wanted to use it here.**

 **ENJOY! And please review. Please be kind. HAVE A NICE DAY! -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 3**

"I don't know what that is. But if I find out it's bad, the Fury's gonna find you!"

 _WHAM!_

"I am gonna kill-!"

"Sup homo."

 _WHAM!_

"What's your angle here?"

"I'm just tryin' to make things right."

 _WHAM!_

"I know, David. Remember? And you're gonna be late for work."

.

 _ **Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**_

Dave turned off the alarm clock and stared into space. Did Kurt Hummel, the one person who haunted his dreams, just tell him he's going to be late for work? It couldn't be. It just _COULDN'T_ be… But there it was.

Why?

Why?

Dave shook his head and prepared for his day. And as he was brushing his teeth, his thoughts drifted away from Kurt and on to Santana. One hand on the brush, he used his other to search his texts and recent calls.

Nothing. Nothing from the fiery Lima Latina. Dave sighed and finished his teeth. And as he left his dorm room, he walked towards the mailboxes, hoping for any word from his dad. Of course, money would be nice too.

He grinned and unlocked his mailbox. Nothing. Well, not exactly. Dave looked at the political junk mail common in Ohio mailboxes during an election year. One thing caught his attention, however. The Ohio State University Archery Club was taking anyone interested in learning the archaic sport and personally invited him…signed in their own personal rubber stamp. Leaving the hallway, Dave threw all of the junk mail away.

It was a relatively cool morning. His shoulder ached a little from playing football on the Oval earlier that week. But pain was par for the course for football players. It always is. As he walked, he noticed a few students already on their way to 7:30AM classes. It boggled his mind that students could actually concentrate on studies at this time of day. He dropped his head, chuckling at his dumb little joke, and crossed North High Street.

As Dave got closer to Violation Diner, his thoughts drifted to the pain-in-the-ass supervisor who tried to set him up, and his rescuer, Carter. Carter…Somebody. For some reason, he found it comical that Carter wouldn't reveal his last name. So, being the stubborn Russian-descent man that he was, he resolved to find out Carter's surname. After all, that's what timecards were for.

Dave entered the diner and was once again greeted with everything from the day before – early morning customers, eggs, coffee, so much coffee. And Gia was counting money again at the register. THIS time, he knew not to interrupt her. Instead, he just politely waved as he walked back to the kitchen. When he entered, he fully expected to see Carter slaving away at the grill.

No Carter.

Frowning just a little, Dave turned towards the timetable and clocked in. Then, he paused. That stubborn idea from before helped form a devious smile on his face. After checking to see that he was relatively alone, which he was, Dave rifled through the timecards and found Carter's. Checking one more time to make sure he was alone, he pulled out the offending card in question and read it.

'Carter'

 _NO WAY_ , Dave thought. Carter's last name wasn't on his timecard!

"That little brat." Dave said, shaking his head with a reluctant smile. _THIS IS GETTING FUN,_ he thought.

.

 **These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart oh oh oh oh**

 **A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh**

There were bittersweet memories for Dave when this song by Young The Giant blasted on the radio in the kitchen. He was scooping up his fourth plate of disgusting breakfast platters for a group of hungover college students. And when he returned to the kitchen for his next order, the song was still playing. And yet, as Dave did a little dance to the song, he had absolutely no idea he was being watched.

Dave had been asked by the fry cook to grab some more hash browns from the freezer. And when he emerged with the enormous bag of potatoes, he closed the door.

"Young The Giant?"

Dave nearly dropped the entire package of food on the floor, something that would've docked him at least a third of his paycheck. Instead, he recognized the voice and simply smiled.

"Yuuup!"

Dave left him standing there, somewhere between the sink and freezer. He contemplated just who David Karofsky really was. And Dave loved every single minute of it.

Ten minutes later, Dave was back in the kitchen.

"Table two wants to know what the hold up is."

"I don't give a fuck what the hold up is!" the replacement cook said. "I'm not very good at this and I don't-"

"Relax, Morris." A familiar voice called out from behind him. "I've got this."

Annoyed, Morris handed him his spatula and walked away.

"Table two, huh Dave?"

"Yeah." Dave replied with a broad smile.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why don't you go tell them what Morris said!"

"Fuck you, Carter!"

Neither could tell who laughed first.

For the next hour of the breakfast rush, Carter was an artist. Dishes were served, plates were cleaned, stovetops were sanitary (almost), and even the microwave was clean. And every single time Dave came back to get an order or inquire, it seemed like Carter anticipated his every move. Table seven wanted their order and he had it ready. Table fifteen didn't like the eggs and Carter already had them made.

After a while, it made Dave a little suspicious. So, he decided to do a little digging.

As the breakfast rush turned into the brunch/bloody mary/mimosa time, Dave had a little time to kill. So, he sauntered back to the kitchen and merely watched the cook in action. But when he arrived, his cocky attitude immediately dropped.

Instead, he saw Carter, heartily drinking water from a pitcher. Dave watched Carter's delicate throat work to swallow the liquid as, at first, drops of water fell down his shaved chin, and then rivulets flow down the front of his shirt. Carter's slick blonde hair fell back freely and Dave just stared at the smooth arms, the calm demeanor, the water falling all over his chest. And Dave was too transfixed to notice that Carter's hand with the pitcher shook a little as he brought it back down to the serving table.

Finally, Carter came up for air, panting a lot. They made eye contact as Carter continued to gasp for air, his body rising and falling with each intense gasp. And the entire time, they had no idea that Carter's friend Gia was watching from afar.

"So," Dave began, shaking his head a little, "I see it didn't take you very long to get over the breakfast rush."

"Par for the course." Carter replied, tossing a dirty ladle into a sink. "And besides, I gotta impress the newbies."

"Oh? Am I still a newbie?"

"Of course you are!" And then he grinned evilly. "Just wait until the hazing begins!"

They shared a laugh as Gia narrowed her eyes. Meanwhile, the brunch rush was too busy at the bar and Carter's orders were few and far between. Gia left to change the drawer for the lunch rush and Carter and Dave were alone. Out of boredom, Dave grabbed a bucket of dill pickles and began throwing them on the grill.

"So," Dave began, throwing his second pickle, "any brothers or sisters?"

"Not really." Carter replied, inspecting the grease trap. "Although, _I DO_ have someone I basically consider a sister who's _REALLY ANNOYING IN MY LIFE!"_ He nastily grinned towards Gia. The spunky girl gave him The Bird over her shoulder and Dave grinned.

"How about parents?" Dave asked.

"What about you?" Carter asked. Dave narrowed his eyes a bit. "I mean, any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Only child."

"So, you're a spoiled brat."

"Just like you."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!" Carter threw a pickle at him and missed.

"Am _TOO_!" Dave hurled pickle juice at him, spraying the front of his apron! Carter pretended to be offended and called to the manager!

"Stop that, Carter!"

"Ohhhh, alright!" He retreated back to the grill – and a little closer to Dave. "But you are spoiled."

"And you are a paragon of virtue."

"I try."

Dave resumed flipping pickles on the grill, watching the vinegar dissolve almost instantly and become fried dill.

"Stop that!" Carter whined.

"Why?"

"Because I have to clean that!"

"Well, I can do it!"

"No, you can't!"

"And why not?"

" _YOU_ haven't been trained on grill!" Carter took a step closer to him.

Dave took one closer to him as well. "Well, I can be."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I _CAN!"_

Soon, noses were almost touching noses and a strange feeling that could only be described as 'kind of awkward' enveloped them. Dave cleared his throat and backed up. Carter didn't move at all, but his right hand shook a little bit.

"So, where did you graduate from high school?" Dave asked, throwing a rag on the serving table. And when he looked up, he was surprised to see Carter looking away, as if the mere question of his pre-college education sent him on a melancholy trip down memory lane. Dave noted the numerous piercings in Carter's ear and possibly spotted a tattoo somewhere near his bicep. But what alarmed him more than anything was that Carter didn't respond.

"Gia!" Carter suddenly began, "Do you have anymore orders?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you didn't place any, asshole!" Gia responded, getting a few chuckles from the regular customers.

"Oh God, I want you on the serving table right now." He responded. Gia rolled her eyes. "I want you naked, legs spread, breasts perky-"

"Alright, alright! _HERE_!" She threw a fake order on his station, probably her lunch break order. "Make this!"

He laughed, picked it up and laughed even harder. The order read 'shit sandwich on a shit plate with a side of shit'. He showed it to Dave who also nearly doubled over in laughter! The boys just stood there laughing at the dumb, crude joke – only Gia watched with careful eyes.

The brunch rush only kind of died down and that spelled break time of sorts. Sure, Dave could've filled the condiment bottles, refilled sugar packets, cleaned tables some more, prepared napkin sets, etc. And who knows what Carter could've done? But instead, they just simply hung out in the kitchen, ugly fluorescent lights hanging over head. A fan in the corner occasionally blew Carter's blond hair in his face and he had to tuck it behind his ear. Dave watched. Never having long hair himself, he wondered why that fascinated him so much. And, of course, Carter noticed.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I just…I never had long hair before."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"Really? Why?"

"It's just hair."

Carter nearly dropped and fell to the floor exaggeratedly. "It's. Just. Hair?!" Dave smiled, knowing more teasing was coming. "Are you kidding me?! Hair is an extension of who we are! I like my hair too."

"I do too." Dave said under his breath. Carter raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he stilled his shaking right hand behind him and pretended to be busy at the prep station.

"So, were _YOU_ a jock in high school?" Carter teasingly asked.

"Yes."

He suddenly grew serious. "Oh. I thought so. I wondered…"

"Why?"

"Well…you're built."

"Yeah, I'm kinda burly."

"Did you play football?"

"Yes."

"Did you play basketball?"

"No."

"Did you wrestle?"

"Oh God no!"

Carter chuckled but didn't say anything. So, Dave took the bull by the horns.

"And you?"

"What about me?" Carter responded with just the barest hint of defense.

"Did you do…anything in high school?"

Carter didn't respond. Instead, he just turned and left the kitchen with a basket of fresh fries in preparation for the lunch rush. Dave watched him leave and felt vaguely defensive. He hadn't meant any harm. He just asked a question. Finally, Carter returned – but wasn't looking at him.

"Carter, I was just asking-"

"It's OK, Dave."

The former jock dropped his head again and messed with his order pad a little. Gia was nowhere in sight and the lunch rush looked like it was about to begin.

"Did you grow up here in Columbus?" Dave asked.

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Yeah."

"How did you end-?"

"We just did. Gia and me."

 _DING!_ Gia rang the bell.

"Dave! Get out here! Customers!"

Dave sighed and left the suddenly sullen cook to his own devices. He wanted to process this information but when he looked up, three booths had new customers. So, instead, he walked up to the first one. "Can I get you all something to drink?"

The lunch rush progressed. Every employee at the Violation Diner was flying around the restaurant, doing their specific tasks. Dave admired Carter's ability to keep up with as many as seventeen orders at once. He even considered helping him out but Dave was busy himself. Gia's winning smile sure didn't match her personality and Dave smirked at her. All in all, it was a successful lunch hour.

Near it's end, Dave watched some silly interaction between them and couldn't help but smile.

"So, Carter," Dave began. Carter sighed just a little. "is Gia really your sister, or…?"

"What?!" Carter alarmingly replied. "There's no _WAY_ that girl and I are anything more than siblings-from-another-mother. Ewwwwww! Anything more than that would be _GROSS!"_

Gia replied once again with The Bird, generating lots of laugh around the diner. All in all, it had been a great lunch rush and tips were aplenty. Finally, after about another half hour or so, the chaos of carnivorous campus students died down and Dave took a sip of water. He even braved sitting down on a barstool. His dogs ached and he was ready to go home. Unfortunately, he had about fifteen minutes until his shift ended. Well, that was taking way too long.

"Hey! Where's the supervisor?!"

Every single head in the diner turned to the entrance to see who yelled. And when Dave looked up, he immediately covered his face with his hand. But then, of course, he just had to smile as he walked over to the entrance towards his friend Santana Lopez. And when he approached her, he thought this might've been a McKinley High School class reunion. Behind her were Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and Brittany S. Pierce!

Dave smiled.

.

 **AN: Have a Nice Day! I'll try to post soon...-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
